Finally Home
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Modern AU. One-Shot. Its been a while since Elsa had seen Anna. Elsa is never going on another business trip again. Non-Elsanna.


**Finally Home**

**A/N: Another One-shot. {**_**I promise ISHKB is going to be updated either tonight or tomorrow while I'm at the office**_**!} **

**So this is a simple Sisterly Fluff drabble. You guys know the drill, Non-Elsanna. Pure Sisterly Love. (Also I don't plan on doing Elsanna any time soon. That's more directed to my regular readers and reviewers.) So, I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

**(Also, I'm sorry about the Bible one-shot. Some people were offended by it and that was never my intentions, though I did warn you that it would be religious. Anyways, this one shot will not be religious. Also thank you for the wonderful reviews as well! I love you guys! Ok, sorry :D Here it is.)**

•••

(Elsa coming back from Norway on a business trip.)

_Ding_. A voice filled the atmosphere. "Please fasten your seatbelts and put up your trays. Put you electronic devices away and turn off your mobile devices as we begin our descent into Los Angeles, California. Thank you."

Elsa sat back in her seat, re-buckling the seat belt. She took a deep breath, exhaling softly. Finally home. She was finally home. The whole plain ride was filled with thoughts of her sister who she had missed dearly.

When she found out that she had to go on a business trip out of the country, both sisters were devastated. They were very close and the separation was an awful thought.

But it was ok now because Elsa was finally home.

In her stomach, Elsa could physically feel the plane's descent. She chose not to look out the window, fearing it would make her sick. As the plane's wheel's touched the runway, she let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

When the plane was fully stopped, another ding was heard and people started crowding the isle, grabbing their bags from the overhead compartment. It was hard for Elsa to sit still and wait to get her bag, but eventually when the isle was cleared enough she shot up from her seat, grabbing the small suitcase from above.

She barely heard or acknowledged the verbal farewell that was given to her by the flight attendant as Elsa rushed off of the plane, practically sprinting down the jet bridge.

Elsa attempted to navigate her way through the crowded airport. _LAX always was a pain_, Elsa groaned inwardly. If Elsa weren't so excited and nervous, she would have stopped to get some starbucks or something from McDonalds. It had been about 10 hours since she had last eaten anything. Not healthy, she knows. She just couldn't focus on anything – like eating – besides getting to her sister.

She walked in a fast pace to the baggage claim, her suitcase rolling behind her. She spotted a large blue sign where in white letters it read: **BAGGAGE =**

She ran over to the escalator and stepped on the first step. As it went down, her heart was pounding against her rib cage. This was it. In a minute, her sister would be in her arms once again. It had been a long enough wait.

The platinum blonde woman made her way off of the escalator to a double door. She pushed the doors open with the hand she wasn't using to pull her suitcase. She quickly glanced around the claim and then there she spotted, a young girl with strawberry blonde locks, a black tank top with a plaid button up, un-buttoned, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, had skinny jeans on, and black converse.

Said girl grinned and started running over to the older girl. Elsa grinned as well, opening her arms, ready to receive the bear hug. When Anna enveloped Elsa in her arms, it practically knocked to wind out of the older girl.

Elsa buried her head in Anna's shoulder, trying to blink away the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. "I-I missed you _so _much." She whispered.

Anna hugged her tighter. "I missed you too, sis. Its been two years hasn't it?" Anna could feel Elsa nod her head into the red-head's shoulder.

"I guess it has. Too long. Way to long." Reluctantly, Elsa pulled away from the hug, but only to cup her sister's cheeks in her hands. Elsa's eyes scanned over the abundance of freckles. She noticed that Anna's cheeks had thinned out, ridding itself of baby fat. Also, Anna's features sharpened a bit more, her cheekbones more relevant. "Just in two years, look how much you've grown."

A light blush graced the younger girls features and she smiled. "I guess people do that. Change, I mean."

Elsa nodded, pulling her hands away from Anna's face to bring her in another hug. "I declare no more business trips, _ever_."

That statement was enough to break Anna. She had tried to keep her emotions under control but failed to do so as she broke down into sobs, her hands clenching the fabric of Elsa's shirt. "N-Never g-g-go a-again! I-I cant…no…."

Elsa tightened the hug, ignoring the soft "Awws" that the people who were experiencing the exchange, whispered. "I wont. I promise. I will never leave for that long again." Elsa rubbed soft circles onto the red head's back, receiving more heart-breaking whimpers from the girl in her arms. "Lets take you home, ok?" Elsa whispered.

The younger girl nodded, still crying. They pulled away and Elsa took the liberty of wiping the tears away from Anna's cheeks. It didn't do much good since tears kept coming but Elsa ignored to fact and gabbed Anna's hand in her own, leading her to the car.

"Where did you park?" Elsa asked as they went outside. The unpleasant smell of cigarette smoke and car exhaust fumes filled the air. She scrunched up her nose and tried on to think about it as she looked for Anna's car.

"Its over there," Anna croaked, pointing her finger at a red 1986 Toyota Tercel.

Elsa chuckled slightly and started to walk over to the car, Anna's hand still in her own. "I swear to God, Anna, you watch way to much Breaking Bad." Elsa let go of Anna's hand to open the truck and put her suitcase in.

Anna gave Elsa an adorable pout and crossed her arms, the tears forgotten. "That's not the only reason I bout this car. It was cheap."

Elsa just smiled and shook her head. She got in the passenger's side and Anna got in the driver's. Anna put in the keys and turned it slowly, the car making a chocking noise. Eventually, the car came to life and Anna started to pull out of the spot she was parked in.

When they were on the free way, Anna turned to look over at Elsa for a moment. "I'm really glad you are home, though. We have a lot of catching up to do." Then she turned her head back to face the road.

Elsa couldn't wipe the small smile off of her face. _Home at last._

•••

**A/N: Pretty short, I know. :( Sorry guys. But I hope you enjoyed it still. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the cheesy ending too, oops. Ill see y'all later! Bye! 3**


End file.
